Craig-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Craig Manning and Ellie Nash is known as Crellie (Cr'aig/'Ellie). Their friendship began in the fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Craig and Ellie first met in Season 2 when they began their freshman year at Degrassi Community School. They became acquaintances as they were both close friends with Ashley Kerwin, whom Craig dated, and Marco Del Rossi, whom Ellie dated as a cover for his homosexuality. However, they were not friends themselves at the time. When Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny Santos, Ellie grew to dislike him but she, like Ashley, eventually forgave him. However, the following year, she advised Ashley not to begin another relationship with him as she believed that he would break her heart again but Ashley ignored her. More than two years after they first met, they got to know each other and became friends when they began attending the same therapy group. When Ashley went to London for the summer before senior year, Craig and Ellie hung out and became best friends. Over the summer, Ellie fell in love with him. Ashley broke up with Craig at the beginning of the school year. As Ellie joined Downtown Sasquatch as its new drummer, they spent even more time together. She hoped that he would begin a relationship with her but she was heartbroken when he told her that he thought of her as only "a really good friend" and started dating Manny again. However, they remained best friends. After Craig moved to Vancouver to pursue a solo music career, he developed an addiction to cocaine and, when Ellie found out about it, he manipulated her by kissing her and telling her that he loved her so she would not tell his stepfather Joey Jeremiah. Ellie was extremely hurt that he had used her. Although Craig later told her that he had meant when he said that he had feelings for her, Ellie did not believe him and left crying. Two years later, Craig and Ellie met again while she and Marco were visiting Paige Michalchuk in Los Angeles. As she wanted to avoid dealing with the fact that her father was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, she spent the night with him in his condominium. She reconnected with him over the course of the following day and her strong feelings for him returned. She was extremely upset when she learned that he had a girlfriend, Yvette, which he had failed to mention in the time that they had spent together. The next day, Craig tried to tell her that he had feelings for her but, as she was drunk, Ellie misunderstood him and attempted to commit suicide. He and Marco prevented her from doing so. Craig took care of her and convinced her that she should visit her father in Toronto. At the airport, they kissed passionately and it was hinted that they would eventually begin a relationship. This was the last appearance of both characters. Season 2 In How Soon is Now?, Craig overheard Marco telling Ellie that he trusted her and said, "Your love brings tears to my eyes." Marco responded, "Just wish everyone could be so lucky" before kissing Ellie's hand. After Craig's father Albert Manning died, in Tears Are Not Enough (2), Ashley confided in Ellie that Craig had laughed at the funeral. Ellie said, "Funerals can be stressful. Weird things happen." After Craig walked over to them, a concerned looking Ellie said "hey" to him. Craig told Ashley that he had signed them up as candidates for king and queen for the end of year luau, much to her surprise. Ellie tried to take their picture but Craig told her to save it for the dance. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Ellie was amused that Paige Michalchuk referred to her boyfriend Spinner Mason as "honeybee." Craig said that he bet that she and Marco had pet names as well. He tried to take a photo of Ellie and Marco with his camera but Ellie got her camera out and took one of him first. She blew on her camera like a smoking gun before laughing. The day after Marco came out to Spinner in Pride (2), Marco and Ellie heard Craig say to Jimmy Brooks, "Alright, Spin asked us to keep it a secret until he’s thought about it more, so you can’t tell anybody, alright?" Marco and Ellie were both concerned that Spinner had told them that he was gay and were relieved to learn from Jimmy that he and Craig had been talking about the fact that Spinner was planning a surprise party for Paige's 16th birthday in several weeks. Marco gave Craig and Jimmy a hug and told them that he would take the secret to his grave. Ellie gave them a confused look as she left. Craig and Jimmy were likewise confused. While Ashley was devastated after discovering that Craig had cheated on her with Manny Santos in Holiday (2), Ellie had a mutual dislike for him since Ashley was her best friend. In Accidents Will Happen (2), when she and Craig bumped into each other, Ellie angrily told him to watch where he was going. As he had his arm around Manny at the time, Ellie surmised that they had begun dating and told Ashley. In Rock and Roll High School, Hell Hath No Fury (of which Ashley and Ellie were both members) went up against Craig's band Downtown Sasquatch in a Battle of the Bands competition. Hell Hath No Fury's song "Mr. Nice Guy" was about Craig and he confronted her about in Media Immersion class. Ashley said, "Typical. Self-absorbed Craig actually thinks the song is about him" to which Ellie responded, "Wow. So vain." In the end, Downtown Sasquatch won and, as Ashley started to forgive Craig, so did Ellie. Season 4 After Craig kissed Ashley in Neutron Dance, she told Ellie that she was thinking about giving him another chance and getting back together. Ellie, still bitter over her recent break-up with Sean Cameron, said, "Guys suck, Ashley. They enjoy messing with our feelings - and then sticking us with the rent." She believed that it was only a matter of time before Craig cheated on Ashley again. However, Ashley ignored Ellie's advice and she and Craig got back together the next day. In Secret (1), Ashley said to Ellie that she was worried about Craig as he was bipolar. Ellie told her that it was not her job to worry about it and that she should take it from "another sicko." Craig sat down beside them and asked them who was a sicko. Ellie told him that she was referring to the goulash on his tray and promptly left. Craig then asked Ashley what they had been talking about and she lied to him by saying that she had not told Ellie that he was bipolar. She told him that there was a support group for teenagers with mental health problems and advised him to go. While he predicted that he would hate it, he went anyway and found it beneficial until Ellie arrived. The next day at school, Craig yelled at Ashley for sending him to Ellie's group. When she told him that she did not think that he would mind, he said that she did not think at all. Several hours later, Ellie came to Craig's house on the pretext of having her guitar repaired but admitted almost immediately that it was an excuse. She told Craig that she used to cut herself, saying that, "What's bizarre is I'm always going to be a cutter. Even if I don't do it for years, it's still me." He confided in her that he was bipolar and she tried to cheer him up by reminding him that the same was true of Kurt Cobain. She then advised him to talk to Ashley, telling him that she cared about him. Craig said that he knew that but he was bothered by the fact that all she ever talked about lately was his medications, his therapist and his moods. In his garage that night, Ashley said that she should have told him that it was Ellie's group earlier. Craig told her that he wanted to be her normal boyfriend and talk about things like music, movies and even goulash rather than his condition. Ashley kissed him and they reconciled. After Craig and Ellie opened up to each other about their mental health problems, they became friends and started to hang out with each other. In Queen of Hearts, Craig, Ellie, Marco, Alex Nuñez and Jimmy Brooks played Euchre outside Degrassi. Ellie told them that her pet ferret Bueller Nash-Cameron had died and Craig sympathised with her. When playing again the next day, Craig advised Ellie not to start with a Queen of Hearts but she ignored his advice. They then skipped French class and continued playing in Degrassi's basement. After Craig and Jimmy lost $20 each when they began playing for money, the two of them left but Ellie and Alex arranged to play that night with Marco, his boyfriend Dylan Michalchuk and his hockey team. In Moonlight Desires, Craig and Ellie helped Marco to organise the blood drive at Degrassi. They were both extremely angry that Marco was refused permission to donate blood because he was gay and had sex with Dylan. After Marco discovered that Dylan was seeing other people, Alex claimed that promiscuity was a guy thing rather than a gay thing. Craig took exception to this but Ellie reminded him that he had dated Ashley and Manny at the same time the previous year. In Goin' Down the Road (1), after filming a scene of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! with Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes, Ellie complained to Craig that her Goth costume was very 1988. She tried to cheer him up but he said that he did not feel like smiling as Ashley was going to spend the summer in England, where she would meet someone much cooler than him with an accent and never come back. Kevin told him that instead of hanging around Degrassi all summer, he should follow Ashley to London. Season 5 In Venus (1), while Ashley was away in England over the summer, Craig and Ellie bonded, becoming best friends. Their other best friend Marco was jealous of the fact that the two of them have even developed hand signals as his relationship with Ellie did not include them. On the first day of school, Ellie received an email from Ashley, telling her that she had met a boy named Alistair and started a relationship with him. As it was Craig's 17th birthday the next day, she decided not to tell him yet and organised a party at the Dot for him. However, she mentioned it to Spinner, who later told Craig that he deserved better than Ashley. Craig demanded an explanation from Ellie, who told him that Ashley had dumped him via email. He was furious with her but Marco, who also knew about it, told Craig not to shoot the messenger. After discovering that he was the last person to know, Craig said, "Screw you" to Ellie and left the Dot in a rage. Ellie was very hurt by his unkind words. Marco realised that she had feelings for Craig, which she denied. The next day at school in Venus (2), Marco attempted to get Craig and Ellie to reconcile but neither of them were receptive to his efforts. In English class, Ellie told Craig that Ashley had wanted to tell him herself but not until the time was right as she was concerned. Craig angrily told her that he was not going to go off his meds and "go all crazy." He said that Ellie knew that he was fine as they hung out all summer and that he did not need her to protect him. Ellie responded, "All this anger is for Ashley. Buy a ticket, go to London and freak on her there." The following day, after they had both calmed down, Ellie visited Craig in his garage. She apologised for not telling him that Ashley had broken up with him as soon as she found out and not realising that he did not need her to protect him. After some hesitation, he apologised to her for overreacting at the Dot. Their friendship repaired, Ellie told Craig that, since she was between bands and Downtown Sasquatch was between drummers, she should join his band. After Ellie demonstrated her drumming proficiency, Craig readily agreed. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Craig, Ellie, Marco and Jimmy were practicing in his garage. He became annoyed when Jimmy started to play a guitar solo in the middle of his singing and cut the performance short. Jimmy criticised Craig's decision to try and get the band a gig at a wedding, which he considered lame. He, Jimmy and Marco began arguing but they were interrupted by Ellie banging her symbols. She told that they would get nowhere by critising each other and Jimmy conceded that weddings were gigs. After Jimmy and Marco left, Craig thanked Ellie for backing him up. She told him that she enjoyed playing with him and then said that she meant the band. He complimented her on drumming but she told him that she still needed help. As he showed how to improve her funk drumming, they seemed to be growing closer. The next day at the car lot, a potential customer, Diane, told Joey that her ex-boyfriend's band was supposed to play at her sister's wedding and she had found no one to replace them. Joey introduced her to Craig and invited her over to his house to see the band audition. At school, Marco asked him what they happened with Ellie after he and Jimmy had left. Craig told him that he gave her a drumming lesson and they watched a DVD. He said that 90% of his troubles in life were caused by girls and, as such, he intended to be a monk for the year, focussing on nothing other than school and the band. In therapy group, Craig said that he owed his recovery to Ellie as she had been "incredible" and thanked her for all her help. When Joey commented that Ellie was a nice, cute girl, Craig said that she was merely a friend who was a girl. Joey told him that he knew from personal experience that there was no such thing. After Diane hired the band for the wedding gig, they went to the Dot to celebrate but Marco and Jimmy left so that Craig and Ellie would be alone. Ellie thanked Craig for giving her the drum lesson and he again thanked her for all her support. When Manny came in, Craig beckoned her over to join them. Ellie was very annoyed at this. The next day, Marco, describing himself as Craig's "best friend in the whole world," asked him how the date went. Craig denied that it was a date as "monks don't date." He claimed that it was just friends hanging out and mentioned that Manny had joined them. Marco said, "Cue the romantic train wreck." On the day of the wedding, Ellie wore an attractive black dress and Craig was so distracted that he let go of the large speaker that he and Marco were lifting, causing it to fall on Marco's toe. Manny then arrived wearing a turquoise dress and Craig became even more distracted. He explained to the band that he had invited Manny along to help them. Ellie, once again very annoyed by Manny's presence, said, "Yeah, very practical roadie costume." Before the gig, Craig confided in Marco that he found both Ellie and Manny attractive and had no idea what to do. During the performance, Craig invited Manny on stage to play the tambourine and Ellie became so angry that she threw one of her drumsticks at Manny's head. When Manny accused her of it, Ellie remarked that she was surprised that she could even feel it through all her hairspray. Ellie stormed out and Craig followed her, asking what the hell was going on. She said, "You tell me! You're the one who called her, you're the one who sat there drooling over her like you were some perv." She then told him that her outfit was not her as she did not dress up. When Craig said that he was flattered in an uncertain tone of voice, she told him not to be as it was for the gig and that it did not mean anything. Craig said that she was a really good friend who was always there for him and that she had seen him in the gutter where he did not want anyone else to see him. Ellie, who was very hurt, sarcastically said that she was glad to be of help and told him that she would see him in group. The next day, Craig and Manny began a new relationship. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Craig and Ellie both attended the Toronto premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!, in which Ellie appeared and for which Craig wrote a song. However, they did not together: Craig went in a stretch limo with Manny, Marco and Hazel while Ellie went with Jimmy in a taxi. In Together Forever, Craig and Ellie were hanging out in his garage discussing what they would do with their money when Downtown Sasquatch was discovered at the Northern Sound Showcase in two days time. Craig wanted to buy a car while Ellie planned to invest it and perhaps buy a condo. Craig accused her of being boring and began tickling her. Joey came in and told Craig that Manny was on the phone for him. Craig said to tell Manny that he was studying. When Joey pointed out that it did not look like studying, Craig sarcastically said, "Thanks, Mom." After Joey left, Ellie told Craig that he really did have to study for his history presentation the next day but Craig said that it was more concerned with the band. Craig failed his presentation on World War I due to his lack of preparedness in spite of Ellie's attempts to help him in class. At the Dot, he told Ellie, Marco and Jimmy that he was not worried as their grades had already been submitted and in any event he was not terribly interested in going to university in the first place. Jimmy asked Ellie if she really planned to take a year off and follow Craig around. Somewhat annoyed, Craig told him that she would not be doing that; they would instead be cutting their own album after they won the Showcase and were given recording time in Vancouver during the summer. At the Showcase, a record producer named Leo Davies was impressed by Craig's vocals but claimed that the band's sound was a little rough. In spite of this, he offered to manage Downtown Sasquatch and Craig accepted immediately. At the photoshoot the next day, Leo placed Craig in the foreground with Marco, Ellie and Jimmy in the background and condescendingly referred to Ellie as "Chick with Sticks." Craig told him that he was "kind of about the band" but Leo said that now the band was all about him. At the Dot the next day, Leo told the band that the Showcase had asked them to return for another performance and, if they won, they would fly out to Vancouver at the weekend to record their material. Marco pointed out that they had exams and essays to do and missing them would screw up their year but Leo said that the band was more important. He told Craig that the band still sounded rough, particularly the drumming, but Craig promised him that Ellie would be ready. That night, Craig gave Ellie a drumming lesson but Manny arrived in the middle of it and accused him of caring about nothing but the band. She said that it appeared to be all about Ellie and stormed off. Craig followed her, leaving Ellie alone. When they next performed for Leo, he said that they had improved but that Ellie was still the weakest link. She told him that she would practice all night and get it right but Leo responded that there were plenty of other drummers in Toronto and that Ellie was no more qualified to drum than he was to fly airplanes. Craig was furious and told Leo that there were plenty of other singers in Toronto as well. Dejected, Craig filled out the acceptance form from the University of Toronto but did not send it away. In his garage the next day, Ellie told Craig that the Showcase was too good an opportunity for him to pass up. She said that she could not drum, Marco was not much better on bass and that Jimmy was more interested in painting and that Leo had only seen them as excess baggage in the first place. Craig told her that, if he did win, he would mean leaving Toronto and worried about what would happen to Manny, Joey and Angie in his absence. She said that they would be manage and be fine. When Craig asked her if she would be okay without him, she responded that she would wave him goodbye because it was what she had to do. Craig won the Showcase. Before he left for Vancouver, Ellie gave him a hug. As Ellie walked away, Craig looked after her longingly. In spite of this, he was delighted to going to Vancouver as his dreams had come true. When Ashley returned home from London in High Fidelity (2), Ellie told her that Craig was in Vancouver pursuing his solo music career and that he was dating Manny. Ashley said that this made her "vaguely itchy," referring to their love triangle two years earlier. When Ashley asked if she was dating anyone, Ellie told her that she was crushing on someone but it was never going to happen. She was referring to Craig but Ashley believed that she meant Jimmy. The next day, Craig returned to Toronto to surprise Manny. He waved at Ellie, who gave him an awkward look before averting her gaze. Season 6 In True Colours, after Marco sees Ellie kissing Jesse, he jokingly asks her if this means that she is now officially over Craig. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), when Craig returns for a visit from Vancouver, both Manny and Ellie realize there's something strange about the new "rock star" Craig. When Ellie finds cocaine on Craig's floor in his room, she immediately suspects something, but is led to believe otherwise when Craig shifts all of the blame to Manny. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), Ellie talks to Craig and invites him to join her at group later that day. He actually shows up, but doesn't go in and leaves at the last minute without Ellie ever seeing him. Later, before the show, Ellie tells Craig that he needs help and is going to tell Joey. Craig kisses her and tells her he loves her, but then asks her not to tell Joey. Because of this, she feels as if she is being manipulated by him and calls him a bastard and leaves. However, she attends his show later that evening where Craig's nose begins to bleed while singing. It is later learned that Craig is heading to Calgary to go into rehab. At the airport, Craig tells Ellie that he really loves her and that he has for a long time. Ellie is very upset and says that it doesn't matter. That it's beside the point because he needs help, and she leaves. In Rock This Town, Ellie told Manny that even though she was "incredibly pissed" at Craig, she still worried about him. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Ellie was slightly annoyed that one of the songs on Craig's CD was entitled Red Headed For Trouble as it was written about her. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Ellie and Marco travel to L.A. over winter break to see Paige, Ellie is surprised to run into Craig. He invites her to his concert that night and afterward invites her to stay at his place. Eager to get away from Marco's insistence that she deal with her family problems, Ellie goes to stay with Craig, insisting that she is over him. Craig plays Ellie a song he wrote for her while he was in rehab, "Rescue You." At first, Ellie is happy to be with Craig in hopes of finally being together, but she is crushed to discover that although Craig and Ashley are no longer touring together, he has a girlfriend named Yvette, whom he didn't tell her about. Ellie is hurt and decides to leave Craig's. At Paige's party the next day, Craig tries to tell her that he has feelings for her. Ellie, drunk, misunderstands and leaves the party. Marco and Craig get into a scuffle that lands them both in the pool. They find Ellie on the beach, wading waist deep in the ocean, hinting that she was trying to commit suicide. Knowing she does not know how to swim, they rush after her and bring her back to shore. Later that night, Craig helps Ellie accept that she needs to go home to see her father (who, she reveals, is in the hospital suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after his tour in Afghanistan). At the airport, Craig and Ellie kiss passionately. Ellie says, "We'll always have LA, right?" while Craig responds, "Someday, maybe," indicating that they may embark on a relationship in the future. Before she left, Ellie gave Craig one final kiss and he was very sad to see her go. Quotes *Craig: "Stop staring." Ellie: "Stop being an ass." Craig: "Do you know how humiliating it was, to find out in public, that my girlfriend dumped me by e-mail?" Ellie: "Oh! Oh, you're forgetting on your birthday, that's a pretty good detail too. Ashley wanted to tell you herself. She wanted to wait 'till the time was right, she was... concerned." Craig: "That I'd go off my meds and go all crazy? I'm fine, you know I'm fine, we hung out all summer. And I don't need you protecting me." Ellie: "All this anger is for Ashley, buy a ticket, fly to London, and freak on her there." - Venus (2) *Craig: "Ellie, wait! What the hell's going on?" Ellie: "You tell me! You're the one who called her, you're the one who sat there drooling over her like you were some perv." (Ellie turns and walks away, then turns around again) "And this? This isn't me. I don't dress up." Craig: "I'm... flattered?" Ellie: "Don't be! This, this is for the gig. This doesn't mean anything." Craig: "Ellie. We do group together. You've seen me down in the gutter. Lower than low. Lower than I want anyone else to see me. That's why you're my friend. My really good friend." Ellie: "So glad I can be there for you." (She begins to walk away again) Craig: "Ellie!" Ellie: "Bye. See you in group!" - Weddings, Parties, Anything *Ellie: "Look, um, the band's kinda getting in the way of stuff and I'm gonna have to quit." Craig: "Oh, ha. You're funny. You are joking, right?" Ellie: "No, no, I'm tired of the band... and you, Craig. You're kind of annoying and you kind of smell." - Bizarre Love Triangle *Craig: "I love you, Ellie." Ellie: "I love you too." Craig: "So don't make me stop, please. I need it. Don't call Joey." - What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2) *Craig: "Ellie, I know I messed up, badly. But I am glad for one thing; I was finally able to be honest with you. I meant what I said, and I felt that way for a long, long time." - What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2) *Craig: "Ellie, wait. I should have told you about Yvette." Ellie: "No, you were trying to be a good friend, and I interpreted that as a romantic overture...again." - Degrassi Goes Hollywood *Ellie: "I, I just really have to stop thinking that...my feelings for you will ever be requited." (Long pause) Craig: "I had a really great time today." - Degrassi Goes Hollywood *Ellie: "We'll always have L.A. right?" Craig: "Someday, maybe." - Degrassi Goes Hollywood Trivia *Both have kissed or been kissed by their best friend Marco Del Rossi: Ellie in Careless Whisper, How Soon is Now? and Don't Stop Believin' and Craig in Moonlight Desires. However, Ellie had a relationship with him, while Craig didn't. *Craig's final line was spoken to Ellie. ("Someday, maybe.") *They have both attempted suicide at some point. Craig attempted suicide by standing in front of a train in When Doves Cry (2) and Ellie attempted suicide by drowning in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *Craig dated Ellie's best friend Ashley Kerwin. *Ellie dated Craig's former friend Sean Cameron. *Ellie had a conflict with Craig's ex-girlfriend Manny Santos over Ellie's strong feelings for him. *They were both good friends with Jimmy Brooks. *Craig's stepfather Joey Jeremiah had a long-running, though off and on, relationship with Ellie's mentor, Caitlin Ryan. *They both share similarities with Degrassi Class of 2013 graduate Eli Goldsworthy. *They were both introduced in Season 2: Craig in When Doves Cry (1) and Ellie in Karma Chameleon. *They both made their final appearances in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. ''''''Rival Relationships *Jimmy-Ellie Friendship *Craig-Manny Relationship *Ellie-Jesse Relationship *Craig-Yvette Relationship Gallery images (60).jpg images (61).jpg images (62).jpg images (63).jpg images (64).jpg 56546.PNG Somehow you saw someone worth saving.jpg Did you really look my way (2).jpg 544546.png Crellie degrassi kiss.jpg Craig-Ellie-Manny-degrassi-1371263-1024-768.jpg For any girl that's unhappy.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg IMG_04301.jpg Dgh+10.jpg Dgh+7.jpg Dgh+5.jpg Dgh+13.jpg Tumblr lsit6s07RQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luzqpxKYve1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk38wtGNg1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3awhPmk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l1seQnPk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l25ntgDe1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m57whtbeRD1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l2606rC91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l275NdZz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwgeRCnN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwjtsRS11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwljIKBT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwooMnz61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvyrybUnla1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvysl6nwLw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ltni2g8gYt1qc1tpr.jpg 764.png 454332.png 255989.jpg ThCAR8Z31Y.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0114.jpg Normal caWeddings, Parties, Anythingp0071.jpg 3333.PNG 333225.PNG Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg Normal craig season5 015.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 Category:Conflicts